Avataress Trilogy
}} The Avataress Trilogy is a series of stories created in high anticipation of the new super-heroine character of the same name. With the talent of artist and friend DangerG, the series have began to take root to a story about a simple girl thrust upon into a world of supernatural gods, lost heritages and the end of the universe. Outline The beginning of the story starts off with the existence of the most powerful beings of all creation, the Great Gods. The Great Gods are supernatural beings that have no known form to identify sex with the exception of their voices. They have the ability to freely alter the ways and means of all forces that coincide in the universe. Alter the fates of individuals as they please and survive the changes and ideals mortals would have of gods and supernatural deities. The Great Gods feelings towards to the mortals are often cold and unsympathetic often gaining the ability to destroy them and worlds to their own discretion. There are others however who don't see things the same way and even look at the horrors of their actions which lead to a war the spanned for eons until there were hardly any left. This leaves us to the five gods who make part of the universe of the Avataress. Main Characters *'June Carell '- A teenage vixen from Earth who lived a normal life until she receives the god-like strength and powers from the great goddess of strength and power. Unlike the other gods who completely take over their hosts and destroy their souls, she co-exists with Fortitunus who helps her learn more about the lower kinds in order to enforce her view. *'Fortitunus' - See Below *'Avataress' - The forged combination of the two in avatar form developed from June's imagination based on a comic book. She is the avatar form of the two combined. The Great Gods The Great Gods are mentioned in the outline are the supreme deities of the known universes long before the beginning of time. Though they don't identify themselves sexually other than their forms and voices; They only refer to themselves as brothers and sisters never questioning the existence of a creator of them. Each god has the ability to shape the very structure of everything that makes the universe work right down to the smallest piece of reality. After the Eon Wars, they are only a few of them left all effected leaving them unable to survive on their own without the use of an avatar to perpetuate their life. The result of avatar creation ends with the soul of the body consumed by the god to take permanent residence in the body. Machina Goddess of All Non-Life In many universes, there are non-organic lifeforms living about and it is her duty to perpetuate the societies of machines and non-organic life. Her pre-avatar form is a gray formless body with pitch black eyes and shoulder-length aural hair. Equitas Goddess of The Elemental Balances She decides what constitutes a balance or not but her specialty is good and evil. The Eon Wars changed her mentality and sides with evil more for getting things done to the bitter end while good gets stuck following the rules. The process has corrupted her and secretly is behind most of the wars the rage on in the universe. Her form is a red formless body with red eyes and short aural hair. Ultimus God of Existence He was once the very thing that can bring about the beginning or the end of any world he sees fit. The coldest of the the group he can also personally discipline the others for even thinking of going up against him. Being a general in the war over hardens him it gives him a mindset that he should be the god of everything and makes even his fellow gods weaker in comparison. His form is bright gold with white eyes and a long golden mane. Etriga God of Darkness Perpetually cold and distant. For every so-called mortal-level gods of evil and darkness, he's the puppet-master to guide them all into what they need to do. His form is pitch black with white eyes and an off black mane. Fortitunus Goddess of Ultimate Strength Known only to her friend June as "Fortie", she is behind every extreme muscle growth, superhero and everything that has to do with strength and power imaginable to god-like levels. Fortitunus is also even more stronger than Ultimus but because of his iron-fisted grip on the rest of them she is too scared to stand up against his will. She doesn't know much about the ways of mortals or any longer, a participant in any side during the wars. Which makes her personality totally different than her brothers and sisters even though she has an uppity attitude towards mortals but in time learns to respect and even befriend them enough to spare them the role of pawns in the gods' games. Series Category:Shorts and Anthologies